MWPP: Episode 1
by Padfoot2009
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus and Peter's first year at Hogwarts, with flash forwards, flashbacks and more
1. The Letter

Author's note: hey.it's my first so don't be too critical, I LOVE HARRY POTTER and I love his parents and stuff even more..so this is just kinda how his parents and friends met and stuff.so yeah. Review, review!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned these ppl, would I still be stuck on fanfic.net?  
  
It finally came. The thick envelope with green writing on it was lying on the hall table of the Potters' place. A boy with untidy black hair and glasses eagerly reached for it and tore it open.  
"I'm going to Hogwarts!" he screamed, rushing upstairs to tell his parents the good news. "The letter finally came!"  
"That's wonderful, James," said Mrs Potter, standing up to give her son a hug and a kiss.  
"I knew it all along!" cried Mr. Potter jubilantly. "We'll go up to Diagon Alley as soon as possible!"  
"What would you like for dinner, dear?" asked Mrs. Potter fondly. "Anything you'd like. This calls for a celebration."  
  
***  
  
A similar sort of celebration was going somewhere else deep inside the country. In a rather ramshackle cottage which was stooping tiredly to one side, a family of four was also excitedly poring over the parchment covered with green ink.  
"This is so sweet! You'll love Hogwarts and there'll be so many kids who don't know you yet to judge you," said Romulus Lupin. Romulus was fifteen years old, four years older than his brother Remus. Remus was rather small for his age, and he looked somewhat undernourished. His cheeks were hollow in his pale face and lines were prematurely etched on his forehead.  
"I didn't think it would be possible, honey, but I've been hoping for so long. Isn't it wonderful that Dumbledore became the headmaster. He has made allowances for your special circumstances," Mrs. Lupin exclaimed, tousling her youngest son's hair.  
A smile broke out on Remus' face. He had been longing to go to Hogwarts, ever since he had seen Romulus off on the Hogwarts Express four years ago, but he had never thought it would actually happen. It was all because of that day so many years ago..  
  
The Lupins had gone on a vacation. Their lack of money prevented this from happening very often, but when it did, they had so much fun. Remus was only four and Romulus was eight. They had gone camping in a forest and it was about ten thirty at night. For some reason, Remus just could not fall asleep. He was filled with the excitement of sleeping under a velvety blue sky, and he wanted to explore more without his family. He got up and wandered away into the enticing woods. Then disaster struck. A creature was making its way noisily toward him. The dark grey, dirty fur was bristling. Yellow eyes bored into Remus as he tried to back away. The wolf advanced and Remus tried to run, screaming for his mother, but he tripped over a tree root and fell.  
  
Remus still could not remember very much about that night. He woke up in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries three days later. Then for a few days every month after that for the rest of his life, Remus underwent painful transformations into a werewolf. He became a danger to humans and he tried to bite his family so he had to be kept in a cage outdoors. It was unlikely that he would be allowed to go to Hogwarts after this; after all, he could seriously injure some of his classmates. But Dumbledore had "made arrangements" which would be discussed after he arrived. Remus was so grateful to this Dumbledore whoever he may be for all he had done for him.  
  
***  
  
A short stout boy gasped as he shifted through the owl post. Mrs Pettigrew screamed and rushed toward her son, Peter, who was still gazing at the envelope with a dazed expression on his face.  
"Peter, honey, you got in! You can be part of the wizarding community now! Of course, there's nothing wrong with being a Muggle like your poor dear father, but now that he's gone...You'll enjoy Hogwarts, dear."  
Peter still couldn't believe it. He was a half-blood. His mother was a witch but his father who had died long ago had been a Muggle. The family had been sure that he would turn out like his father; after all he had shown no magical skills for his eleven years. But now, he had received his letter!  
  
***  
  
Sirius Black lived in a large manor. Although he was only eleven, he looked very handsome and his hair fell over his eyes with a kind of casual elegance. "Look, Sirius, your Hogwarts letter has arrived," said Mrs. Black casually as Kreacher, the house-elf served them all breakfast.  
"Good," mumbled Sirius, poking at his bacon.  
"Of course, it's no surprise to us. After all, pure-bloods always get in. Especially in the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black," commented Mr. Black, his face buried in the Daily Prophet.  
"I don't know about pure-blood traitors, though," said Mrs. Black, looking at her son with distaste. "Still, now that you're going to Hogwarts, maybe you'll learn not to associate with Mudbloods. Better get into Slytherin, like us."  
"It would be a disgrace to our family, won't it Dad, if Sirius doesn't get sorted into Slytherin? I would be too embarrassed to admit to be his brother," said Regulus, who was Sirius' younger brother.  
"Muggle-borns would be better than you lot," muttered Sirius under his breath as he rose to leave the table.  
  
A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Come on, all the cool kids are doing it. REVIEW!!! 


	2. Noble and Most Ancient House of Black

A/N: Yay to the all the people who reviewed…You people have to review!! REVIEW!   
Oh yes and this chapter exists because I was helped by anyanka00 for ideas and such so huzzah for her. Sirius would also not be the angsty individual he is without her, as she kind of took over his dialogue. Three cheers for anyanka! And now… 

            Mr. Potter and James left the Leaky Cauldron and headed to the secret entrance of Diagon Alley. 

            "Three up…two across," muttered Mr. Potter, as he tapped the wall three times with his wand. "There we go…"

            A large archway came into view leading to a long winding cobbled street and Mr. Potter and James entered Diagon Alley. 

            "First stop at Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions for your school uniform," said Mr. Potter, checking the supplies list. "Then we'll go to Flourish and Bott's." 

            Fifteen minutes later, James was telling the assistant at Flourish and Bott's what schoolbooks he needed. While he was waiting for the assistant to find _A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot, he noticed another boy who looked to be about his age. The boy was slightly taller than James and did not appear to be accompanied by an adult. He ordered his books with a lazy drawl, but James noticed that he was shuffling his feet nervously. 

            "Hey," he greeted the stranger. The boy looked surprised to be spoken to. 

            "Hi," he replied, uncertainly. 

            "Hogwarts, too?" James asked. 

            "Yeah, a first year. How about you?"

            "It's my first year, too. What's your name?"

            "Sirius." Said the boy. He seemed unwilling to elaborate. 

            "I'm James Potter and this is my dad." Mr. Potter shook Sirius' hands. 

            "Nice to meet you," he said. "Are your parents with you?"

            "No," said Sirius, looking rebellious. "They didn't want--I mean I came by myself." 

            "Oh I see," said Mr. Potter. "Well, would you like to accompany James and me? We still need to go to Apothecary and Ollivanders. Have you gotten your robes already?" 

            Sirius seemed to consider this for a moment, and then he agreed.

            "Sure, why not?" he said. "I've already gone to the Apothecary and Madame Malkin's, but I still need my wand and stuff too." 

            "Cool," said James, and the threesome left the bookstore carrying a heavy load. 

            Mr. Ollivanders was very old with a long pale face and wide eyes. 

            "Hello, Mr. Potter, how are you these days? It seems just yesterday that you were in here buying your wand. Ebony and dragon heartstring, thirteen inches, nice and supple, was it not?"

            "It was, sir, it was. Good to see you again." 

            "James Potter. I thought I would find you here today. Let's see if we can hook you up with a wand." He began pulling down boxes of wands. James chose the first wand he tried: a pliable mahogany wand, which was apparently good for transfiguration. Then Mr. Ollivanders turned to Sirius. 

            "Now you must be from the noble and most ancient—"

            "Can we please cut to the chase?" said Sirius, a trifle irritably. James looked at him in surprise.

            "House of Black," Mr. Ollivanders finished. "You are Sirius." Sirius was rather sullen while he tried different wands from the everlasting pile of boxes that Mr. Ollivanders set in front of him. Mr. Ollivanders continued to reminisce about Sirius' parents and grandparents and their wands. During his monologue, Sirius' expression continually worsened. When Sirius finally found a wand to suit him, he left with the Potters. 

            "How about some ice creams now, huh?" suggested Mr. Potter jovially. "My treat." Sirius' face brightened although he seemed unwilling to accept favors from Mr. Potter. James finally convinced him, however, and they went to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for huge chocolate ice cream cones. 

            "You didn't tell us you were a Black," James murmured to Sirius, while Mr. Potter was ordering. 

            "Does it matter?" asked Sirius bitterly. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm not a part of them." 

            "Is that why you didn't want us to know?"

            "Sort of." Their conversation then came to an abrupt end as Mr. Potter returned with the ice creams. James had just opened his mouth to ask Sirius what Quidditch team he supported, when Sirius burst out:

            "I'm not a pure-blood maniac!" Both Mr. Potter and James turned toward him in surprise. Mr. Potter raised an eyebrow.

            "What do you mean?

            "You _know_ what I mean," said Sirius. "Who hasn't heard of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black?"

            "Er," said James.

            "What should we have heard about it?" asked Mr. Potter, casually. 

            "What bloody bastards they are! What kind of gits call themselves the _noble _and most _ancient house…it sounds SO stuck-up." Sirius paused, took a deep breath and resumed his ranting, the words coming out in a flood. _

            "I listen to the Rolling Stones, okay, and they are Muggles. So the hag comes in and just throws them out, screaming about how I'm poisoning her blood line or some rot like that...I tell her that it's only music…I mean its not like I married a Muggle, and that wouldn't be _that horrible anyway. But I couldn't tell her that...and then my brother comes in...and my father tells me that only a Mudblood loving ponce dresses like I do and listens to my music...how I'm __such a disgrace…I suppose I shouldn't have told them to shut the hell up, but seriously, they have no right to be so self-righteous!" Sirius was breathing heavily and glaring. _

            "I like the Rolling Stones," commented James, mildly. "That's bloody awful, mate." 

            "Well, there isn't necessarily anything _wrong with being proud of your bloodline. You can still be proud of being a Black while being open-minded," said Mr. Potter, with such caring in his voice that Sirius felt a lump in his throat. _

            "I'm not proud to be a part of them," he said, gruffly. 

"I do realize from what you've told me that they aren't open-minded…but they are your family after all, and you belong to them. But on the bright side, now that you're going to Hogwarts, you won't see them for an entire year!" Sirius actually smiled.

"I know. It's all that keeps me going. That and terrifying the hag."

"What'd you do to her?" asked James, grinning.

"Put wasps in her clothes. It was pretty damn funny to see her itching away down there until my father cast a spell to make her stop." Sirius gave a short laugh, which sounded like a bark. "Wow, she'd kill me if she heard this conversation." 

"Yeah, I was wondering," said James, "you don't go telling your life story to every stranger on the street, do you?"

"Well you know, I must go along with that whole "naïve poncey prat" image that the hag is so into. Yeah, I probably shouldn't tell you all this, huh? Oh well, it doesn't matter. I trust you. See, I've heard of the Potters. My parents hate you, so you must be all right." 

Mr. Potter chuckled, and then checked his watch. 

"Well, we'd better be heading home now. Will you be all right getting home?"

"Yeah," said Sirius. "I'll be fine. See you at Hogwarts, James." 

"Bye! It was bloody brilliant meeting you!" 

A/N: Okay for this extremely long chapter, there is no reason u should NOT review. Was Sirius' angstiness ok? How about Daddy Potter's father figure-ness? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
